1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drive apparatus having a structure in which a disk is placed onto a disk tray and loaded within the apparatus proper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known disk drive apparatus, for example, a disk such as a CD, a CD-ROM, or a DVD is placed on a disk tray and loaded into the disk apparatus proper, whereupon a disk rotational drive mechanism and an optical pickup within the disk drive apparatus read information recorded on the disk or write information onto the disk.
In a disk drive apparatus of the type in which a disk tray is loaded into the disk drive apparatus proper, while disk drive is being done in order to read recorded information from the disk, the disk tray is in substantially a free condition within the disk drive apparatus proper. For this reason, vibration caused by rotation of the disk and seeking by the optical pickup is transmitted to the disk tray, and problems arise, such as the disk interfering with the disk tray when reading from or writing to the disk is done, or noise being generated, thereby preventing proper reading information from or writing information to the disk.
For example, in the Japanese laid-open patent application publication H5-101506, there is a proposal of the absorbing of vibration of the disk tray, wherein shock-absorbing material is provided on a pressure lever mounting to a chassis, this shock-absorbing material pressing up against the disk tray so as to absorb vibration of the disk tray. In the Japanese laid-open patent application publication H10-208357, there is a proposal of the suppression of vibration of the disk tray, by providing a protrusion on an inclined cam body which elevates and lowers a movable chassis onto which an optical pickup or the like is mounted, this protrusion being caused to come into contact with the optical pickup mechanism, for example, so as to press the disk tray toward the frame side, thereby suppressing vibration of the disk tray.
In the case of pressing shock-absorbing material providing on a pressure lever up against the disk tray, however, not only does the number of parts increase, but also it is necessary to have a mechanism for moving the pressure lever, thereby complicating the mechanism. In the approach of causing a protrusion provided on an inclined cam body to come into contact with the disk tray, although the structure is simple, because of the protrusion, which is made of metal or synthetic resin, wear of the protrusion makes it difficult to reliably suppress vibration of the disk tray.